An evaluation circuit is described in German Patent Application No. DE 199 55 513. Evaluation circuits of this type, also known as evaluation IC or ASIC, for processing sensor signals are adapted to the particular application. For example, they have a certain measuring range and a certain resolution, which are adapted to the parameters of the input signal received by the sensor, in particular its maximum level. Therefore, in the case of different input signals occurring in different applications, in general different sensors and evaluation circuits are needed to provide the required particular measuring ranges and resolutions. Furthermore, in certain applications input signal peaks may occur which, in the case of a fixed measuring range, cannot be represented without corresponding losses in resolution. It is furthermore disadvantageous that the dynamic range of the sensor is relatively limited.